Hell (Un)bound
by Sukki18
Summary: A heartless immortal witch and a ruthless demon butler serving the same master... what could possible go wrong? AUish SebOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

vvv

Smoke surrounding me, polluting the air with its think choking scent. I tried to breath, but only the heavy smoke filled my lungs, making me cough and nearly black out. I always hated this part of a witch burning. The smoke was powerful this time, hateful and vindictive, as if angry to be awoken from the wood that burned brightly. Really we were at the cusp of a modern age and people still thought that burning a witch was the only way to kill her. Stupid idiots. The holy man shouted out, "Repent, she-devil! Repent and let your troubled soul be washed anew!" I rolled my eyes, like that would happen. Even a hedge witch, one who only dabbled in charms and harmless potions, knew that the holy man's promise was an empty one. A true witch had no soul, having given it to a demon in return for her power.

Still, to a poor innocent girl wrongly accused of being a witch, the promise was a good one. She still had a soul to depart, and an innocent one at that. She would still burn though, just in case. Once a girl, witch or innocent, was tied to the stake to be burned they weren't getting away. The last thing a girl would feel was the fire burning her skin, she would hear the blood curdling screams torn from her throat and the cheers of her once friends. She would see through smoke teared eyes the orange inferno blazing around her, taste the ash of wood and herself, and smell her own body burning. Such an awful stench was the smell of burned flesh. It must be an awful way to go.

I had witnessed seven witch burnings in my life, and each one had been engraved in my mind. Especially since I was the witch being burned.

Oh yes, I'm a witch, and a powerful one. So powerful that I have been able, over and over again, to survive burning at the stake. I do not escape, I die there on the stake, or at least the body I use does. I have no soul, but something leaves the burned body and escaped to a new one, possessing it, killing the previous owner, and fashioning the body to be my own. I blame the demon who I sold my soul to for my uncanny power. If not for that sick twisted little devil I would have died long ago. Immortality is a bitch when someone has lived as long as I have, always being called a witch sooner or later.

I looked through the hazy air and saw one of my students grinning as the fire went up, his eyes brightly reflecting the flames. I glared, he was one of the kids who never listened to me. When the city officials finally dragged me away most of the children had cried saying I was innocent, except for that little brat. He had just smiled as I was chained and forcibly removed from my school house. I wondered now, as the flames began licking painfully at my white ceremonial burning dress, if he was the one who ousted me. I had been careful not to use any of my magic this time, I had finally grown tired of my power. He must have wrongly accused me. Vile brat, I'd show him. Opening my mouth, everyone tensed. The holy man probably thought I was going to repent, the men hoped that I would scream, the women feared I would curse them. I granted the women's fear and chanted, "Black fire, bright fire. Burning high, high, high. Bring the trouble of unbreakable fever upon my betrayer nigh!" So it wasn't my best spell, but it would do in a pinch.

People screamed when the fire now lapping up my smoking dress turned black like a raven wing. The holy man dropped his holy book in the mud, then stooped quickly to pick it up, his craggy face stricken with surprise. The brat, I noticed gleefully, had a look of raw fear in his eyes. Then the black fire curled out and did the surprising thing. Instead of striking the brat, it coiled and shot in the opposite direction, burning right into the heart of who I thought was my best friend, Evie Green. So she was Judas. She crumbled when the black fire hit her and people shot away from her, afraid that the curse would land on them. Stupid pig-brained halfwits, that curse was meant solely for my betrayers. I wasn't some fledgling witch, whose spells leaked out into everyone. I had years and years of practice. But of course brainless humans didn't know that.

I raised my chin and let out a blood curdling scream, not just for show, as the fire now reached my bodice. My lower legs were nothing but charred stumps by now. Soon the fire would reach my heart and this body would die, just like the previous seven of them. I began searching for a replacement and my eyes landed on Evie's fevered form, she had ruined my plans to take over her body being that we were close in size and looked the same in age. It was hard to turn a body into a new one, so I preferred possessing those that were similar to my original body. I cursed under my breath, now I would have to steal a plumper woman's body and work to thin it down to suit me. Great. The fire inched just a little high and I screamed to the high heavens, my body convulsing. So this was it, I hadn't even made my choice yet and I was already dying. I could end up in a man if I died before I selected a replacement. It would take me years to form a mans body into a woman's; I had done it before and it was very difficult, even for me. My eyes landed on Veronica, a young widow who was close in age to me and just a tad fatter than me. Too bad she was half a head shorter than me, but I could make do with it...

That was when someone threw cold water on me.

^o^

Cliffhanger on the first chapter... that doesn't happen often. So? Should I continue? Or delete the story?

Flame me all you want, because I am Flame Friendly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy, TamaraSTraifeil, Unnamed Guest for reviews. Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy, orangeporcupine and manga-addict-95 for favorites.

**Unnamed Guest: **Don't worry, here is the wonderful new chapter to the story! ^^

You know... I just now realized how awful it was to say 'flame friendly' on the first chapter... just think about it, you'll get what I mean... O.o

Oh and BTW: I know how I write is funny (you'll see what I mean when the talking starts), but please with cherries on top, don't complain about it. Because I'm not changing the way I write my fanfictions, it's too weird. O.o Don't ask me why, I don't know why I do it.

vvv

The water was enough to douse the flames entirely, leaving me smoking and hacking up a storm. I could hear the holy man screaming, "How dare you obstruct justice, boy! The witch needs to burn, or this whole village will be cursed." Someone snapped back, "Cursed by an innocent girl, unlikely. The Queen has ordered that all witch burnings cease, which includes the burning of this _witch_ as well." What a spit fire that boy was. I tried to lift my smoke clogged head, but any movement caused spasms to tear through my muscles. I groaned and my head hung again. I was close to death anyway, I don't know why the little strange boy decided to spare me. Of course he couldn't have know that I would live anyway, since he thought I was an innocent girl wrongly accused on being a witch. The holy man sputtered, "B-but she is a witch! She cursed Evie Green only a few moments ago! See?" No doubt the holy man was pointing to Evie, and that the boy would think that I was a witch and order me to be lit again. Wonderful.

"So? The heat from your infernal flames made her pass out." The boy said nonchalantly. I wanted to kiss him, but also strangle him. Why couldn't my savior boy come earlier when this body was still in good shape? Or just let my die and claim a new body? The holy man tried again, "But the whole village saw black fire strike her..." He spoke more hesitantly now. I could just image the boy shrugging, "Hallucinations. You were all convince she was a witch and all saw different things. There is no such thing as witchcraft!" He sounded so sure of himself, I'd hate to prove him wrong.

Before either could say another word, a man spoke from behind me, "Master, if I may suggest, this girl needs medical attention and quickly." There was a pause and the boy spoke again, "Very well. Untie her." The holy man made a noise of protest, but was silenced. The bonds that tied me to the stake loosened and I started to fall forward, but someone caught me. Hold me close to a hard chest the man, for it had to be a man, scooped me up. I screamed and surged away when he grazed the backs of my burned knees, then I fainted.

vvv

"A witch burning you say? Aye, I can see that." It was the woman's voice who woke me. The boy spoke next, where his passion had been at the site of my burning, it was now dull and devoid of any emotion, "She'll heal." The woman sounded surprised, "Are you sure? When I bandaged her limbs they were... horrifying. I doubt she'll even live another minute." I could have snorted at that, I have lived for hundreds of years, one little mishap at a burning wasn't going to kill me. I would be a little scarred for sure, but the minute I was able to, I was going to find me a new body and stab this old one to death. Then I would be as right as rain.

But until I found a new body I wouldn't be, as my burns suddenly reminded me. My eyes flew open and I screamed as a searing pain took hold. Hands held me down and I heard the woman speaking, but I couldn't make out her words through the blood pounding in my ears. Oh the pain, I hadn't felt anything so horrible in decades, not even successful witch burnings could compare to this. Something pricked my unburned right arm and I felt the medicine flow through my veins, easing the pain slightly. Just enough that my vision cleared and I could see. A woman with a shock of red hair stared at me, her red eyes wide with surprise, "She shouldn't be awake. It's too soon for her to-" I glared and tried to speak, but no word passed my chapped lips, my throat must still be soar from the smoke I inhaled. "Of course she is awake." The boy said from across the room. My eyes darted towards the source of the voice and I found myself staring at a boy dressed in high fashion. A nobleman, or the son of one.

Slowly I started to sit up, but the red woman tried to push me down again, "You shouldn't move, you need to rest and heal." I swatted her hands away with more force then she expected. "Madame Red, leave." The boy commanded. Madame Red, the red woman obviously, gave the boy a look as she left without complaint. To untrained eyes her look was unreadable and cool, but I had been living for long enough to see the hurt buried deep withing her scarlet eyes. The boy was smirking at me when Madame Red was gone, "So the witch lives, how surprising." He said with a healthy amount of sarcasm. I narrowed my eyes, my unharmed hand going to my useless throat. The boy spared no amount of arrogance as he looked me over, "Can you write?" He asked.

I wanted to hit him, of course I could write! I could write, read and speak seventeen languages, not including Witch Tongue, a language used solely by witches to cast spells. The boy saw my offense in my eyes and brought me paper and a quill, "Good. Write your answers, then." Before he could ask anything I wrote: _What use am I to you?_ The boy didn't even look at the paper, arrogant little git. Instead he settled in the chair sitting by my borrowed bed and asked casually, "What is your name, mistress?" I bared my teeth and tapped the paper. I wouldn't write anything until he answered mine. The boy still didn't look at the paper, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhives." I snorted and wrote: _A little young, boy._ Ciel didn't even react when the quill scratched across the paper. I made a decision, savior or not, I was going to kill this little earl the minute I could get my hands on a knife.

"How powerful are you?" Ciel asked next. I tapped the paper again, my message clear. I knew Ciel understood me, I could see it in his single blue eye. Once again he didn't answer, instead he leaned forward, "I will answer none of your questions until you answer mine." I smirked and scribbled out, _Then you have a long wait, little earl, _before laying back. Ciel finally looked down at my writing and he frowned. Apparently the little earl didn't like my reply. He glared at me and I smiled before taking up the quill again and writing _How did you lose your eye? _Ciel's glare turned more to hatred, "That is none of your business, witch!" My smile was lost and I answered _Do not take that tone with me, little earl._ Ciel towered over my bed ridden form. So brave, to try and make a badly injured woman cower before him, "Do not assume you can order me about, witch." He snapped. I smiled, such a little temper for the little earl. I would enjoy toying with him. My next sentence seemed to shake a look of surprise from the boy's serious face _I can smell the demon on you, little earl._

Ciel's single blue eyes looked deep into my own hazel ones, "You walk a dangerous line, mistress." He growled. I smiled and wrote back _I do so every time I cast a spell, little earl._ Ciel growled, "Stop calling me that!" He shouted, turning red in the face. He suddenly looked more his age, _There is the twelve year old I'm looking for._ I scribbled. I paused then quickly wrote in small letters _...little earl..._ Ciel stood as if to leave, but I had come to enjoy teasing him. It had been so long since I last spoke so freely with another person. _Wait, I will answer your questions._ I quickly scribed then shoved the paper at him. Ciel looked satisfied and the infuriated child was once again replaced by the serious adult, "What is your name?" He asked again, arrogance beginning to creep back in his voice. He thought he won. If I could laugh, I would. _I have many names. Which one do you want?_ Ciel read what I wrote then glared at me, "Preferably the name you were born with." He snapped.

I tapped my chin, as if trying to remember, then wrote down, _Roxanne Lawton, Elizabeth Greenwich, Alexandria Lee, or Helga Mancusi. Those are my favorites, now take your pick._ Ciel glared at me and slammed the paper down, "You chose, and stop playing games, witch!" He snapped, his index finger rigidly pointing to my list of names. I circled _Roxanne Lawton,_ the true name that I had been born with. The others were just names I claimed when I had finally died to avoid suspicion. Ciel read my name then looked up at me, "So, Miss Lawton then." _Right, little earl._ I wrote back with a smile. It was amusing to watch his face turn red with anger. He stood, "Rest. I have more questions tomorrow." I smiled as he turned to leave, he might have questions tomorrow, but I would be gone.

^o^

Before any of you go off on a haywire that my OC might be Mary-sue, trust me she's not. She's just a very powerful old witch who looks very young.

Flame Friendly!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Thanks to for reviews. Thank to for favorites.

vvv

I was still in bed when morning came, and I wasn't happy one bit about it. I had tried to escape during the night, but I had discovered that burned fingers couldn't call magic very well. I needed to find a new body, I could feel this one dying around me, slowly decaying on itself. Madame Red was right, this body wouldn't survive and unless I didn't find a suitable replacement soon I was going to have to take the first body I came across, which could very well be Ciel. I grimaced at the thought, I had once been forced to possess a six year old girl. Shaping her body had been harder than the time I had taken over a man. I had to grow up inside the retched thing like a normal mortal. Ciel would be even more difficult considering he was both young and male! I refused to take Madame Red, I could smell her barren womb from feet away. I would not have a damaged body as mine. Only the best. Perhaps there was a young maid scurrying around this place just waiting for me to take over. I smiled at the thought.

"So the lady is awake." A man said politely from the door. I turned my head to look at a dark haired man entering the room, carrying a breakfast tray. I snorted and wrote a single word down in large letters, then flashed him the paper, _DEMON_. The male sneered, "You have a keen nose, witch. The young master told me that you could smell my scent on him yesterday." I flattened the paper on the table and scribbled down, _Years of practice, demon. I learned the scent of your kind long before my natural life came to a close._ The demon tilted his head, "No doubt you learned our smell from the one you sold your soul to." He mused, still looking like the proper butler. He bowed a little, hand over his heart, "Do you require assistance with breakfast?" He asked politely. I glared at him and angrily wrote, my normal flowing scripts turning jagged like claws, _Do it and I'll personally drag you back to Hell, without your master's soul._ The demon butler tsked, "Such awful manners for one so long lived." I glared at the demon's retreating back as he left without another word.

Of course the asshole put the breakfast tray out of my reach.

vvv POV change vvv

"Sebastian? What do you make of her?" Ciel asked as the demon butler placed his breakfast in front of him. Sebastian gave Ciel his evil little smirk, "She will do fine here." Was all the butler said, and was all that needed to be said. Ciel took a sip of his tea, "Did you... discover anything about her?" The Earl asked, but Sebastian shook his head, "Indeed not, Master. Other than her hatred for demons and that she is beyond her years, the witch was not in a sharing mood." Ciel sighed deeply, he had only gotten a name from her. This witch was a secretive one. Ciel opened his mouth to order Sebastian to dig all the information out of her when a sudden shrill scream cut through the air.

vvv POV change vvv

I glared at the red haired maid screaming her head off. If she didn't stop soon I was going to murder her first when I had a new body. Maybe I would kill this body now and take her's over, then slowly push the little idiot out, making her death long and agonizing. Before I could go through with my plans five more figures showed up behind her, all asking what the hell was wrong with her, only more politely. I recognized three of them: Madame Red, Ciel and the demon butler. But the two new males were a mystery. From their clothing they looked like servants, but they acted like complete lackwits. I glared at them all then turned my face away, as if ashamed of my new burn scars that curved up my cheeks, slashing across one eye, turning it milky white. I had made them by setting my face on fire, giving Ciel the perfect excuse to keep my secluded. I didn't count on Madame Red seeing me again though, she knew my face had been clear. Here I was being helpful for the first time in centuries and it brings me nothing but trouble, like always.

"Out!" Ciel ordered everyone then had his demon butler scatter everyone and slam the door shut, locking it. In the silence that reigned I gave a crooked smile, my new scar preventing me from smiling fully. Ciel winced at the sight of my blind eye, "What did you do that for?" He growled. I dragged the paper I had set on the nightstand closer and scribbled out, _Out of boredom. I need a new body._ Both Ciel and the demon butler frowned at that. It was the demon who asked, "And what do you mean?" I bared my teeth at him and refused to answer. Ciel sighed and repeated the same question. I smiled at him and wrote down: _Bodies are disposable. This one is dying, I need a new one to live on. One that looks similar to me preferably._ Ciel shot me what I could consider a horrified look, "You take bodies? So you can live?" Maybe there was anger mixed in that look as well.

I hitched a burned shoulder and wrote _Everyone has a purpose in life. Mine is to be a powerful witch, theirs it to provide me bodies when the others fail me._ Ciel looked like he wanted to hit me, but his status as a gentleman kept him from hitting a bedridden woman, even one as heartless as me. "You're horrible." He growled at me. The demon butler actually seemed to agree with his master, which amused me to no end, _As horrible as your pet demon? Or yourself for selling your soul to him? Little earl, live as long as me and see if you care about a single spark anymore when you have an inferno of your own life to attend to._ Ciel bristled at that, but before he could scold me, I continued to scribble words down, _You saved me for a reason, did you not? I need a body to live and unless you or anyone in this manor want to become my replacement then get me a girl!_ I tossed the quill down after that and slowly crossed mybandaged arms across my chest. I stared at the ceiling with a single minded purpose and ignored both boy and demon as they talked to me. I wouldn't say anything until I had a new body to live in.

^o^

Whew! Wrote the first three chapters in one night! *Woot!* Now I'm going to bed before I fall asleep at the computer...

Flame Friendly!


End file.
